


We were something, don't you think so?

by burnthepasttotheground



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthepasttotheground/pseuds/burnthepasttotheground
Summary: Jonah said she would know where to find him. 06x02 still happens but I give Amy and Jonah a cute rom-com ending and redeem Amy's character a bit.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms, Amy Sosa/Jonah Simms
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	We were something, don't you think so?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an amazing piece of literature by any means, but it did help me process my very sad feelings about these two.

“Well,” Jonah sighed, holding his last box in the doorway of Amy’s soon to be former house. “I’ll always love you, and go kick some ass in California, I guess.” He feigned nonchalance even though he knew she wouldn’t buy it. 

His eyes were red from tears and lack of sleep the night before. Garrett had let him crash on the couch for the night and very kindly offered to let him move back in. Jonah felt bad for doubting him yesterday - he was a great friend, always picking up the pieces after Jonah’s relationships crashed and burned. And thank god he had someone this time around.

Amy was silent for a moment, but made eye contact as she began to tear up. “Take care, Jonah,” she said finally.

That was the last time they spoke for two months. He got the occasional update from Dina or Facebook, but that was it. Truthfully, he was so heartbroken it was all he could handle for a bit.

He tried to focus on himself - take stock of his life and figure out what he was doing. Sometimes he wondered if he would still be at Cloud 9 if it weren’t for Amy. After he lost his bid for Floor Supervisor, he started volunteering with Raise the Wage more often. It helped to remind himself that he had an identity outside of being Amy’s boyfriend.

\--

Around the two month mark, she texted him. “Emma has a D in French.”

“I’m sure the move didn’t help,” he typed out before swiftly deleting it. He instead went with, “Oh no. Maybe a Zoom tutor?”

She responded quickly. “Yeah, something. How are you?”

As much as he wanted to help Emma with her French homework, he did not offer. He had set boundaries for himself and he wasn’t going to push them, something he was learning about from a self-help podcast (therapy was out of the question with Cloud 9’s insurance and salary).

“Enjoying Missouri in the fall. How is California?”

“On fire. Sometimes I look at my air purifier and I swear I can hear you ranting about climate change.”

He chuckled and was immediately overcome by a sense of loss. He missed her.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” he sent back before setting his phone down for the evening. He still wasn’t ready to talk.

\--

They talked a bit more as the months went on, generally via text message or social media. It got less hard, but it didn’t get easy. He re-downloaded Tinder and started swiping again, but he never followed up on his matches. Even if he had been over Amy, it was difficult to find love during a pandemic.

In March, she sent the following. “Hey, I’ve been thinking about you. Can we talk on the phone sometime?”

“Sure, I’m free tonight.” he replied warily, not knowing what she wanted to talk about or what it would feel like to hear her voice again.

She called around 7 his time, presumably as she left the office.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Jonah.”

“Hi.”

“Um, so,” she fumbled a bit. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh?”

“For how everything went down. You deserved better than that. I had months to tell you how I felt, and I sprung it on you as I left… and you didn’t deserve that.”

“So you called to tell me you had doubts about our relationship for months before we broke up?” Maybe he was still more hurt than he realized.

“God, now I’m screwing up the apology, too. Jonah, I’m sorry. I just was overwhelmed and I handled everything poorly and if I could go back, I would do it different.”

“Well, thank you for the apology.” he said evenly.

“How are you?” she asked gently.

“Fine, I guess. Garrett has been a pretty solid roommate to have during a pandemic.”

“Ugh, I miss everyone.”

“I think they miss you, too.”

The line was quiet for a moment before she asked, “Do you miss me?”

Jonah sighed deeply. “Amy.”

“I’m sorry. Shit, I’m sorry. I really do hope you’re doing well. I still care about you.”

“Yeah.” There was a long silence before he ended with, “I do appreciate the apology. Take care, Amy.”

\--

He continued swiping on Tinder over the next few months, with Garrett’s encouragement. (“Get back out there! Social distance dates are perfect for Mr. I Notice Personality First!”) He did go on a couple FaceTime dates, but his heart wasn’t in it. 

\--

Then in June, she called.

“Hello?”

“Hey!” 

“Hi Amy, what’s up?” he asked, trying to cut to the chase.

“So Emma is staying with Adam for the summer, and I am in town dropping her off. Anyway, we’re quarantining in an AirBnB for a couple more days before entering the St. Louis germ pool, but I would love to see you.”

“Oh,” he responded, taken aback.

“I mean I don’t know what you’re up to these days or if you’re busy with a girlfriend or something, or…” she trailed off.

“No, no not at all. Um, yeah, it might be nice to see you.” He did miss the hell out of her.

“Great! Do you want to get lunch on Friday?”

“I - sure, yeah. There’s a lot of outdoor dining now that the weather is warmer.”

“Perfect.”

\--

And so they went to lunch. Jonah picked a new place so as not to make it awkward by visiting their old favorites.  
By the time the food came, they had moved past the awkward phase and Amy was making him laugh with ridiculous stories from Silicon Valley.

“You know if you move out there, you could witness these people for yourself,” she said abruptly at the end of her last story.

“What?”

“I don’t think I made a mistake. I think I was frazzled, and I wasn’t ready for so many big things at once, and I would have been a nightmare to be with if you’d moved with me. But I’m ready now.”

Jonah remained silent with wide eyes.

“Look, if I ruined it and you’re not interested anymore, I understand. But I’ve been in California for almost a year now and I have my bearings, and I miss you and I love you and I want a life with you.”

“Oh my god, you’re serious.”

“I mean obviously, you can turn me down, but,” she began.

“No!” he interrupted. “I mean, probably not. I love you, too, but it’s been a hard year, and I need to think.”

“Yeah, take your time,” she assured. “I’m here for a few more days if you want to get together again.”

\--

“So you’re moving to California,” Garrett said. It was a statement, not a question.

“No, I told her I would think about it,” Jonah clarified.

“But you’re going to say yes.”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you still in love with her?”

Jonah got quiet. “I mean… yeah, but…”

“She apologized, and she wants to start a life with you. I’ll miss you, but I’ll survive, dude. Move to California.”  


“You might be right.”

“I definitely am.”

\--

He sat on his decision for a couple days just to make sure. By that time, Amy was almost headed back to California.

“Hey, do you need a ride to the airport tomorrow?” he texted her the night before she flew out.

“Adam was going to take me, but if I get a better offer, I’ll take it.”

So he picked her up at an ungodly hour the next morning to drive to the airport. As she buckled her seatbelt, he broke the news, not being able to hold it in any longer.

“Hey, so, I’m in.”

“You’re in?! To move?”

“Yeah,” he grinned. “Just please, tell me you want to get married someday.”

“I do,” she smiled.

“Okay, then I’m in. Let’s finally do this.”

Amy beamed. “Yes!” She pulled Jonah closer to kiss him before they headed to the airport.


End file.
